


Something random

by Fanficseeker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficseeker/pseuds/Fanficseeker
Summary: Tatooine living





	Something random

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Star wars

Zap!,  
"Not again" I sied "when will they learn"  
As I go to lower the ramp to my spaceship/shelter,  
I noticed that the hutt's goons tried again only to fail because of the electrical fencing,  
further down the fence I noticed and exclaimed "oh free meat" I gathered up the meat and headed inside out of the heat.


End file.
